


Где уже ступала нога клингона

by jetta_e_rus



Category: Star Trek, Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Adventure, Crossover, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 09:06:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6512089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jetta_e_rus/pseuds/jetta_e_rus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Перевод фика Where Some Klingons Have Gone Before by avanti_90 <br/>Однажды звездолет Федерации преследовал крейсер клингонов... Нет, однажды регент Форкосиган устраивал прием в императорском дворце... А, может, и то, и другое сразу?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Где уже ступала нога клингона

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Where Some Klingons Have Gone Before](https://archiveofourown.org/works/165935) by [avanti_90](https://archiveofourown.org/users/avanti_90/pseuds/avanti_90). 



"Капитанский журнал, звездная дата 5028.1. "Энтерпрайз" обнаружил корабль Империи Клингон, проникший со шпионской миссией вглубь территории Федерации. Будучи обнаруженными, они отказались отвечать на наше приветствие и открыли огонь. Этой записью я подтверждаю, что "Энтерпрайз" вступил в сражение с клингонским крейсером..."

Кирк восхищенно наблюдал, как клингонский корабль провел маневр, уклоняясь от очередной фазерной атаки, затем внезапно развернулся, чтобы изрыгнуть быстрый выстрел, не причинивший Энтерпрайзу никакого вреда и отраженный его защитным полем. Клингонский капитан был поистине блестящим, но у него был старый и неуклюжий корабль, и при всем его тактическом гении превосходство "Энетерпрайза" в скорости и дальности выстрела не оставляло шансов их защите.

— Пять фотонных торпед, мистер Сулу!

Клингонский капитан внезапно закрутил свой корабль, и первая торпеда не попала в цель. И все же ему не хватило скорости; Кирк увидел, как тот содрогнулся, не довершив разворота, когда вторая торпеда разорвалась на его обшивке. Подбитый корабль замедлился и замер, демонстрируя зияющую дыру в том месте, где некогда были варп-генераторы.

По всему мостику "Энтерпрайза" раздались аплодисменты и радостные возгласы. Кирк довольно улыбнулся:

— Лейтенант Ухура, вызывайте клингонский корабль.

Изображение на экране медленно сложилось в физиономию крепко сбитого клингонского воина, длинноволосого, со сверкающими темными глазами.

— Я Джеймс Кирк, капитан звездного корабля Федерации "Энтерпрайз", — объявил Кирк, вежливо склонив голову перед разбитым противником. — Я готов принять вашу капитуляцию.

Клингон в ярости оскалил острые зубы:

— Я капитан Та'абатл, — рявкнул он. — И никогда не капитулирую перед Федерацией. Мы предпочитаем смерть бесчестью, Джеймс Кирк. Сегодня — отличный день для смерти.

В эту секунду экран вдруг вспыхнул водоворотом белого света; Кирк удивленно отпрянул. Когда изображение очистилось, клингонского корабля нигде не было видно.

— Что за ерунда? — выпалил Маккой, вцепившись в спинку капитанского кресла. — Джим, этот корабль просто взял и исчез!

Спок поднял взгляд от своего научного поста.

— Нелогичное утверждение, доктор, — заметил он. — Корабли могут взрываться, коллапсировать или прекращать свое существование любым из других 173 известных способов, но просто исчезнуть они не могут.

— Да? — переспросил Маккой. — И у вас есть лучшее объяснение, Спок?

— Есть, доктор, как обычно, — с невозмутимым лицом подтвердил Спок. — Мои сенсоры отметили, что эта область пространства необычно богата редким элементом, известным как болоний. Энергия фотонных торпед возбудила его и создала локальную нестабильность в структуре пространства-времени, поглотившую клингонов.

— Так чего же мы ждем? — поинтересовался Маккой. — Давайте за ними!

— Доктор, — вежливо сообщил Спок, — болоний мог переместить их в любую точку пространства-времени. Насколько мы знаем, они могли попасть в центр сверхновой, в ядро планеты или в момент Большого Взрыва, образовавшего нашу вселенную. Фактически, из-за флюктуаций, присущих магнетическим свойствам этого элемента, мы даже не можем утверждать, что попадем ли мы в то же время, что и они, если последуем за ними. Так что я оцениваю возможность их преследования как...

— Хватит! — выпалил Маккой. — Джим, я передумал. Убираемся отсюда сам, пока такое же не случилось и с нами!

— Жаль, — сказал Кирк. — Клингон был хорошим капитаном, а его люди заслуживали лучшей участи. Но ты прав, Боунс. Уходим в варп, мистер Сулу, и верните нас на исходный курс.

Сулу потянулся к своему пульту.

— Сейчас, капитан. Включаю варп-двигатель...

Ярчайшая вспышка белого света окатила мостик. Кирк вцепился в свое кресло, чтобы не упасть, когда весь корабль под ним содрогнулся и затрясся.

Секунду спустя свет угас, и люди начали медленно подниматься с пола. Кирк нажал клавишу связи:

— Всем палубам, доложить о состоянии.

Ему отозвался чей-то дрожащий голос:

— Все в порядке капитан, Только...

Кирк медленно поднял взгляд на обзорный экран и увидел висящую в самом его центре огромную красновато-бурую планету.

* * *

"Капитанский журнал, продолжение. Согласно нашим предварительным исследованиям, основной вид обитателей этой планеты — гуманоиды. Однако анализ их радиопереговоров свидетельствует, что это общество — примитивная и жестокая военная диктатура. Рекомендуется крайняя осторожность".

Приемная перед Красной Залой была пуста. Вдруг раздалось мягкое жужжание, сверкнул золотой отблеск, и вот на ковре уже стоят три фигуры в зеленых мундирах.

Хотя, если точно, стояли двое из них — третий же материализовался лежа на спине, поскольку упал в попытке натянуть высокие начищенные сапоги.

— Кавалерийские сапоги! — выплюнул он, справившись, наконец, с досаждавшей ему обувью. — А ты еще говорил, Джим, что эти люди знакомы с космическими перелетами!

— Это маскировка, Боунс, — объяснил ему Кирк. — Большую часть населения на этой планете составляют солдаты. На нас никто и внимания не обратит. — Толстую войлочную шапку на голове Спока он проигнорировал. — И они не только знакомы с космическими перелетами, но и обладают очень, очень продвинутым оружием. Они бы могли разнести "Энтерпрайз" на кусочки, если бы пожелали.

— Возможность такого исхода составляет всего лишь 37.326%, капитан, — вмешался Спок. — У них нет ни варп-двигателя, ни технологии маскировки, ни транспортера...

— Может, они не такие уж психи, в конце концов, — пробормотал Маккой.

— Доктор, транспортер — тщательно изученная и апробированная технология. За исключением ситуаций ионного шторма, тахионной пульсации или другого необъяснимого с научной точки зрения феномена, он совершенно безопасен в эксплуатации.

— Не говори мне, что машина, которая разбирает мое тело на атомы, а потом складывает обратно, безопасна, Спок. Я врач, а не мозаика-паззл!

Спок приподнял бровь.

— Заверяю вас, доктор, для меня вы всегда были паззлом-загадкой. В котором, похоже, некоторых кусочков недостает.

— Джентльмены, — вздохнул Кирк. — Помните о нашем задании. Клингоны где-то здесь. Они могли захватить эту планету в свою власть, манипулировать ею, вмешаться в ее судьбу — и наш долг все это предотвратить. Мы намерены всеми силами избегать взаимодействия со здешними аборигенами. Так что отыщем клингонов, возьмем их в плен — и домой, пока никто из местных нас не заметил. При соблюдении осторожности это предприятие совершенно безопасно. Вам ясно?

— Более чем, капитан.

— Отлично. Тогда вперед, Боунс.

Маккой вытащил трикодер и очертил им широкий круг вокруг себя.

— Признаки клингонских форм жизни... там.

* * *

— Ну как, нашли вы хоть одного клингона? — шепотом уточнил Кирк несколько минут спустя.

— Ответ отрицательный, капитан, — отозвался Спок. — Если они здесь, то, похоже, скрылись или замаскировались.

Маккой в смятении оглядел полную народом бальную залу. Мужчины и женщины в пышных сверкающих нарядах толпились повсюду: одни стояли вдоль украшенных стен, другие ели или пили, третьи, и многочисленные — танцевали на великолепном паркетном полу.

— Искать клингонов на этой вечеринке — все равно что одну иголку в целой туманности. Так что будем делать, Джим? Джим?!

Кирк не слышал. Он заметил её.

Она стояла в центре бальной залы, окруженная толпой мужчин, явно внимавших каждому ее слову. В ее длинные черные волосы были вплетены цветы, темно-серое шелковое платье удивительно подходило к ее сияющим глазам. Кирк изобразил самую очаровательную из своих улыбок.

Он пересек залу и склонился в низком поклоне:

— Миледи, не окажете ли мне честь...

— Капитан, погодите!

В голосе Спока, который протолкался через толпу и встал между капитаном и дамой, слышалась нетипичная для вулканца встревоженность. Прежде чем хоть кто-то успел пошевелиться, он выхватил трикодер и принялся сканировать даму.

— Вероятность, что она — клингонская убийца...

Прекрасная дама смерила Спока взглядом с ног до головы. Ее губы сжались в тонкую линию, когда она отметила его войлочную шапку.

— Коммандер, — произнесла она ледяным тоном, — вы в императорском дворце. В подобном случае быть одетым не по форме — позорно.

Спок приподнял бровь. Она встретила его негодующий взгляд своим, не менее яростным. Кирк сглотнул. На этой планете до сих пор могут истреблять мутантов. Он отчаянно принялся искать путь к отступлению.

— Гм, э, вам правда не надо, чтобы он снимал шапку — он родом из захолустной горной деревни, там все жутко суеверны, и он верит, что призраки высосут его душу, если он окажется с непокрытой головой...

— А это так? — переспросил невозмутимый голос. За спиной прекрасной дамы обнаружился человек в капитанском мундире, с мальчишеской физиономией, который оглядел троих офицеров "Энтерпрайза" таким взглядом, словно был камерой и сканировал их лица. — Интересно. Не помню вас троих в списке приглашенных.

Кирк одарил его очередной своей обаятельной улыбкой:

— Должно быть, вы просто забыли.

Непонятно почему, но эти слова заставили всех вокруг судорожно вздохнуть и отпрянуть. Капитан прищурился и протянул руку к Споку, но тот, двигаясь с нечеловеческой скоростью, шагнул в сторону и сдал пальцы у него на основании шеи. Капитан осел на пол без сознания.

В эту же секунду прекрасная дама извлекла откуда-то из шелкового платья серебристый станнер и выстрелила в Спока в упор. Тот рухнул на пол рядом со своей жертвой.

Кирк с Маккоем едва успели выскользнуть за двери залы, прежде чем те наглухо закрылись, а по всему зданию зазвонил сигнал тревоги. Они бросились бежать и, казалось, бежали много часов. Наконец они остановились перевести дыхание. Маккой покосился на Кирка.

— "Совершенно безопасно", — саркастически процитировал он.

Но раньше, чем Кирк успел придумать едкий ответ, запищал трикодер. Кирк посмотрел на него и поднял взгляд от прибора.

— Давай прямо сейчас искать клингонов, — твердым голосом скомандовал он. — А потом мы вытащим отсюда Спока, и к черту всякое взаимодействие с аборигенами.

Трикодер завел их в небольшую комнату в углу дворца. С предосторожностями приблизившись к порогу с фазерами наготове, они услышали внутри голоса.

— …Держу пари, этот полк ты просто не заметил. Ха! Вот тебе твоя столица.

Они осторожно заглянули в проем двери. На полу возле огромной игровой доски с картой, солдатиками, космическими кораблями, танками и ракетами сидели двое мальчишек. Один из них был маленький и перекошенный, со слишком большой для такого тела головой и металлическими поножами на тощих ногах.

— На этот раз действовать буду я, Джим, — заявил Маккой. Он собрал все свое врачебное умение разговаривать с больными и с широкой улыбкой начал:

— Здравствуйте, мальчики. А вы не видели?..

— Давай, Елена! — вдруг завопил мелкий мальчишка.

Кирк услышал внезапно раздавшийся над головой хлопок, и прежде, чем они с Маккоем успели хоть как-то отреагировать, их обездвижила тонкая сеть из сверкающих нитей, обвившая руки и ноги.

— Видел, Айвен? — торжествующе возликовал мальчишка, глядя куда-то в потолок. — Я же говорил, что сеть-ловушка сработает!

С высокого буфета осторожно слез третий мальчишка.

— Да, но, гм... Майлз, я до сих пор не уверен, что налет на оружейную — это была хорошая идея. Мама сказала бы...

Вслед за ним на пол спрыгнула девочка, держа в руках пусковое устройство для сети-ловушки.

— Ой, что ты как маленький, Айвен, — фыркнула она. — А я считаю, идея Майлза была классная! — Она сияющими глазами посмотрела на мелкого мальчика, и тот словно подрос прямо на месте на несколько футов.

— Сир — заявил он, пафосно кланяясь старшему из мальчишек, — я доставил вам пленников, которых захватил вашим именем, дабы они ответили перед вами за преступления и предстали перед вашим правосудием. Какова будет ваша воля, мой сюзерен?

Мальчик повернулся к пленникам, с задумчивым выражением их разглядывая:

— Кто вы такие, и зачем вторглись в Наш дворец? — важно поинтересовался он.

"Сир". "Наш дворец". Кирк сглотнул. Что если их примут за предателей-заговорщиков?

Трикодер снова запищал, громко и настойчиво.

— Джим, — прошептал Маккой, — у меня на сканере сильный след клингонов…

— Да ну? — произнес негромкий голос у них из-за спины. Все обернулись. Плотный темноволосый мужчина в богатом военном мундире прислонился к косяку двери. В комнату мимо него хлынула вооруженная охрана.

Мелкий мальчик вскочил на ноги.

— Пап, смотри, кого я поймал! — завопил он. — Можно я их себе оставлю?

* * *

Охранники СБ отстали, когда лорд регент повел Кирка и Маккоя в комнату для допросов. Всю дорогу Маккой бормотал под нос самые черные ругательства:

— Если вы, варвары, тронете хоть волосок на этой остроухой голове...

В допросной обнаружился Спок: он сидел за столом напротив высокой рыжеволосой женщины в пышном местном костюме. Стол был завален стопками распечаток с расчетами и аккуратно размеченными диаграммами. И хотя кресло Спока было оборудовано наручниками, но они висели расстегнутыми и забытыми, пока коммандер решал какую-то сложную задачу по пятимерной навигации.

Кирк шумно и с облегчением выдохнул.

— Спок, а мы пришли тебя спасти! — выпалил Маккой.

Спок посмотрел на них и оценивающе приподнял бровь.

— Действительно, доктор, — заметил он и вернулся к своим вычислениям.

Рыжеволосая женщина с улыбкой подняла взгляд.

— А, вот и ты, Эйрел! — воскликнула она. — Хочу познакомить тебя с коммандером Споком из Федерации. Спок, это мой муж, Эйрел

Капитан с мальчишеским лицом, сидевший в углу комнаты, умоляюще поглядел на регента:

— Я применил к нему фаст-пенту, — пожаловался он, — и он ответил, что с вероятностью в 0.476% действительно является генетически модифицированным цетагандийским убийцей. Я посчитал, что этого достаточно для того, чтобы запереть его в камере, но леди Форкосиган заставила меня его отпустить.

Маккой не выдержал, рассвирепев:

— Ну все, мы уходим! — возгласил он. — Хватит с нас этой планеты параноиков. Что до меня, пусть клингоны тут хоть жить остаются.

— Клингоны? — переспросила леди Форкосиган озадаченно. — А кто такие клингоны?

Ей ответил Спок.

— Клингоны, — объяснил он, — глубоко нелогичный народ. Это раса воинов, жестоких, кровожадных и тоталитарных, ведомых стремлением к чести и славе. Вы не встречали их в этом здании?

Лорд и леди Форкосиган на мгновение переглянулись и разразились хохотом.

* * *

[Переведено с клингонского]

Капитанский журнал. Звездная дата неизвестна. Сегодня я отбываю для снятия осады с Сюрло. Если я не вернусь, то попаду в зал славы предков, поскольку жил как истинный воин. Я вел мой народ в сражение, без страха глядел в лицо врага и должным образом обзавелся здесь местной женой и детьми. Я верно следовал традициям моего народа, пусть и в чужом мире.

Судьба благоволила нам, когда привела нас в этот мир. Он примитивный, его легко изменить и превратить в новую родину для наших полу-клингонских детей.

И этот мир подходит для того, чтобы воин мог заслужить здесь честь.

Прекрасный мир для смерти.

Капитан Косиган проворчал что-то себе под нос, дописывая последнюю запись в журнале. Потом поднял свой бат’лет и с воплем изготовил оружие к бою.


End file.
